


In The Rain

by hopefulrqinbows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Kissing in the Rain, luna is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulrqinbows/pseuds/hopefulrqinbows
Summary: Luna loves the rain, Ginny doesn't.Just a really short Linny drabble I wrote a while ago and wanted to post.





	In The Rain

"Luna, what are you doing?" Ginny laughed, sipping her mug of tea from the top step outside their apartment building.

"Enjoying the rain!" her girlfriend laughed, standing with her arms fanned out and her head thrown back.

"Come sit with me, you're going to get a cold!"

"But it's just so wonderful!" Luna replied, trying to catch drops of rain on her tongue. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Luna."

"You come on, join me! it's amazing!" she laughed again, reaching out her hand.

"Oh, fine." Ginny sighed, placing her mug down before taking it and standing up uncertainly. Luna took a few steps backwards, Ginny being forced to follow.

The ginger almost screamed in shock as the rain hit the back of her neck, which was already quite sensitive. Luna just giggled and span her around in a circle, and Ginny lost the ability to care.


End file.
